Se Mia
by DollyParadise
Summary: Licor, vino y un extraño humo bastaron para que sakuno ryusaki perteneciera a un hombre, y o cualquiera, este era especial pero no lo suficiente como para que la joven se sintiera satisfecha ya que ella hubiese preferido que su primera vez fuese con ciert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, solo mis ideas para autocomplacerme en cuanto al RyoSaku y mis esperanzas de que a alguien le guste alguno de mis fics T.T

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Se Mia**

Licor, vino y un extraño humo bastaron para que sakuno ryusaki perteneciera a un hombre, y o cualquiera, este era especial pero no lo suficiente como para que la joven se sintiera satisfecha ya que ella hubiese preferido que su primera vez fuese con cierto joven de mirada gatuna, pero………………… no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea, o no?  
…………………………………………………………………

Era tarde, seigaku cerraba sus puertas finalizando así un año completo de dolor, así era como ryusaki lo veía, era hora de abandonar lo que todo este tiempo la mantuvo respirando, Ryoma Echizen se graduaba esa noche, al igual que ella, pero había una gran diferencia para ambos, el se iría por un futuro mejor a USA mientras ella se quedaba en el mismo lugar, seguiría sus estudios para conseguir una trabajo decente y así pagarse sus gasto, ya nada tenia importancia, su abuela había muerto el año pasado, se mantenía con lo que sus padreas le mandaban desde Londres, no era poco pero tampoco lo suficiente como para que "comprase la felicidad"

Hubiera sido buena idea confesarle sus sentimientos a Ryoma, pero la respuesta que de por si era obvia, la lastimaría mucho, por lo menos quería terminar de graduarse, y no lo haría con una bala en la cabeza, por que si el le decía que no, de seguro esas hubieran sido las consecuencias

…………………………………………………………………

La escena era maravillosa, jóvenes culminando sus estudios, padres orgullosos esperándolos después de la entrega del diploma, fotógrafos haciendo su trabajo, y ella, ella estaba sola, sin nadie mas que………. Tezuka Kunimitsu, según el, su abuela siempre soñó con ese momento tan importante para su nieta, además, sus padres le habían pedido que estuviese con ella, después de todo, en los momentos mas críticos tras la muerte de su abuela, el había sido el único que había estado con ella, no solo por que la pobre estuviese en un transe que si avanzaba terminaría en un coma, era por que el compartía aquel dolor, la anciana había conseguido aparentar una figura materna para el ex capitán de seigaku.  
Estaban ahí, solos, en el balcón de la recepción, el mirando el cielo, ella mirando la recepción, mas bien, mirando a ryoma..

si ya quieres irte solo avísame, estaré en el auto esperándote  
- nn, no es necesario que me quede, solo falta que entreguen las invitaciones para el baile y no creo poder asistir  
- entonces vamos bajando  
- hai nn

Estaba asiéndolo de nuevo, su sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas falsa, ya ni siquiera podía agradecer con ella, no sabia desde cuando, pero sonreír se había vuelto su respuesta por inercia

- echizen  
-…'-..  
- has hablado con el  
- eto..  
- Ya veo  
-gracias tezuka-san, por acompañarme a la recepción  
- no hay problema  
- …………………

El silencio pudo ser molesto, opero si estaba en compañía del joven kunimitsu, el silencio era señal de que el no estaba molesto con su presencia

-te quedas en tu casa o e…  
- nn, la de mi abuela esta bien  
- sube dijo mientras habría la puerta de su lujoso auto  
- gracias

El recorrido fue tranquilo, ambos se dejaron llevar por los milagros que hace el viajar por carro en las carreteras nocturnas, hasta que llegaron a su destino claro

- No piensas abrir  
- soy una tonta  
- que ocurre  
- las llaves, las deje en la otra casa  
- entonces vamos allá  
- las llaves de la casa de mis padres están en el mismo llavero que las de esta…  
-……….  
gomen-nasai, se que soy una molestia  
- vendrás a m apartamento  
- que?  
- no eres una molestia, además, así me sentiré menos solo, anda, sube al auto  
- gracias

No era necesario sonrojarse, sakuno se sentía cómoda con tezuka, no sabia desde cuando, pero el joven de apariencia fría y calculadora podía ser muy amable…..

- es acá dijo mientras estacionaba el auto  
-arigato

Subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta

- puedes instalarte en aquella habitación  
- es inmenso  
- mañana llamare a un cerrajero para que habrá la casa de tus padres  
Lamento las molestias  
- ya te dije que no había ninguna  
- si quieres tomar un baño, hay uno por ese pasillo  
- si, eso me gustaría pero…  
- te dejare una de mis camisas en tu cama  
- y…usted, donde dormirá?  
- en el sofá  
- no! Yo no puedo permitirlo  
- eres la invitada, yo fui quien te pidió que vinieses, además es mi apartamento, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo  
Lo ultimo fue dicho en tono irónico y finalizo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que dejo muy extrañada a sakuno……  
Cuando dijo que se hacia lo que el decía……… ¿a que se refería?

fic corto, y no hay ryosaku o.o  
NO! Prometí que mis fics serian solo y únicamente ryosaku, mi imaginación no puede gastarse en nada mas  
o.o,  
nn no se preocupen, ya veré como le hago pero este fic terminara siendo ryosoaku, o sino, e dejo de llamar Dolly Valverde…….

**ACLARACION: **aqui termina el primer cap publicado en el paraiso, n.n, a las de la les he recopilado los dos primeros, ya estan al dia en ese fic, el tercero esta en progreso n.n

**_CAP2, o Cap 1.2_**

Konichipu, hai, soy yo, ahodoll pienso regresar con todo, no importa lo que me diga la gete (¬¬) además yo no le hago caso a nadie, ni si quiera a mi mami, así que dejarme ¿"#/$/# por ¡#!"#& como "alguien" seria caer bajo u.u, y peor en mi estado, por que espero un hijo….si así como lo leen, espero un hijo……………...de Ryoma XD, o.o se la creyeron n.nU, pues para las que si se la creyeron me hubiese gustado verles las caras.. u/u pues no, yo toy chiquita (15) y ryoma también o.oU, ba…, dejen de leer esto y lean el fic XD

Tezuka: - eres la invitada, yo fui quien te pidió que vinieses, además es mi apartamento, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo  
Lo último fue dicho en tono irónico y finalizo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que dejo muy extrañada a sakuno……  
Cuando dijo que se hacia lo que el decía……… ¿a que se refería?

**New Chapter**

Sakuno obedeció a su….., su?…… ¿que era tezuka para ella, desde cuando era "alguien" en su vida, estaba muy cansada así que esa pregunta se la respondería luego……

Se baño, se puso una de las camisas de tezuka (con ropa interior dentro, como aclaración para alguien ¬¬ cuyo nombre no se va a mencionar), le quedaba muy holgada, demasiado, la hacia verse mas flaca de lo que ya estaba, desde que su abuela Sumire había muerto ella había dejado de alimentarse bien, ya no tenia a nadie que cuidara de ella, solo tezuka que desde el día del funeral decidió no apartarse nunca de la joven…..

………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya había amanecido, la joven no quería despertar, la noche anterior la había dejado agiotada y eso era raro ya que solo estuvo sentada escuchando discursos y felicitaciones por parte de las autoridades (profesores, directivos y bla, bla…) no sabia desde cuando, pero su ida estaba mas muerta que su abuela….., no valía la pena echarle la culpa a Ryoma, el no era culpable de fijarse en mejores "prospectos" que ella como compañera, y ella y tampoco tenia de que quejarse después de todo nunca hizo nada para si quiera ser amiga del tenista…

El ya se había graduado, igual que ella, lo que los diferenciaba era que uno tenia una vida llena de triunfos, proyectos y victorias mientras que el otro (sakuno) ni si quiera tenia una vida…

…………………………………………………………………………..

-Te levantaste muy temprano

-u/u, pero si son las 10:00, estoy siendo muy abusadora al abusar de su gentileza tezuka buch……

- buchou, ya no soy capitán Sakuno…, ni siquiera sigo en Seigaku, debes dejar esa costumbre, dime solo Tezuka

- u/u, hai, o.o, que es eso

- tu desayuno poniendo sobre la joven una mesita llena de cosas deliciosas para ella solita 

-o.o, no, es demasiado, anoche me quede a dormir en su casa, le he dejado dormir en el sofá y he tenido que prestarle una de sus camisas, es demasiado par….

Sakuno fue callada, tezuka le había metido una cuchara (o palillos) de okonomiyaki (no se si así se escribe u.uU)

- mejor no hables, solo come tezuka volvió a dejar sola a Sakuno, sola en esa inmensa habitación.. pensando..en….. nada (u.uU)

………………………_……sakuno se cambio y……_…………………………………

-Tezuka-kun?

- dime (cocinando con delantal y gorro)

- o.oU, a….yo….

- el cerrajero llamo, la puerta ha tenido que ser "derrumbada", mande a que se reemplazara por una nueva, si cumplen al pie de la letra mis ordenes (amenazas) estarás de regreso antes del atardecer

- u/u, perdón por las molestias, de nuevo

-ve a pasear…

- nani? O.o

- que vayas a caminar un rato, tiempo de recapacitación, 2 minutos de silencio te hará bien, desde hace días te noto un poco pálida, intenta relajarte, caminar te hara bien..

- o.o, hai!

- no es una orden, intento preocuparme por ti..

- o.o hai!

- u.uU, si no regresas en tres horas ire a buscarte..

- hai! o.o

- ¬¬, u.uU, como sea….

…………………………………………………………………

Sakuno salio a caminar, tal y como sugirió su… (su?).., tal como sugirió tezuka, esa tarde llevaba puesto un delicado vestido color celeste con un lindo abrigo color blando, por alguna extraña razón se sentía libre, por ese sector no había nadie que ella conociera, no había nadie a quien saludar o detenerse a conversar un rato (por cortesía), esa tarde solo estaba ella y Ryoma……………..RYOMA?

/_/descripción de la situación/_/

Sakuno caminaba tranquila por un parque (¿), su mirada estaba perdida en el piso (¿) tanta era su despreocupación que no se dio cuenta que caminaba por una escalera, y en mas o menos su doceavo suspiro (u.uU) estuvo a punto de caer, pero "alguien" cuyos reflejos y músculos mostraban gran habilidad, alcanzo a sujetarla del brazo, pero ella no se dio cuenta y con lo perdida que estaba, solo se dejo caer hacia el "extraño", su cuerpo ya no mostraba vida, tan grave era que con el mínimo rose, la pobre parecía dejarse caer (me explique bien o.oU)

/_/fin del intento de explicación/_/

Sakuno estaba encima de Ryoma (yo quiedo T.T), el vestía unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una especie de chaqueta negra (no de cuero u.uU), la joven se levanto rápidamente e intento ayudar al sujeto, cuando este estuvo de pie, hizo como 4 reverencias mientras intentaba disculparse

-Ryusaki?

-Ryoma-kun! o.o

- tu no vives por aquí, o si?

- u.u, no, veras, me estoy quedando en la casa de alguien, es que anoche tuve un problema con la puerta de mi casa, mejor dicho con las llaves, así que acepte la invitación de alguien y me quede a dormir con esa persona

- eso…….¿fue después de la graduación no?

-u/u, hai

- mada mada dane ¬¬

- u.u, perdón, te he lastimado?

- ¿te crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-o.o, bueno, no….pero

Ryoma esta bien se escucho de no muy lejos….

sakuno volteo a ver de donde venia esa extraña voz y cual fue su sorpresa, su mirada se quedo fija en una hermosa rubia, delgada, alta, de buen aspecto y desarrollada figura (u.u)

Ryoma esta bien dijo la rubia acercándose a ryoma el siempre lo esta, ¬¬ eras tu la que estaba caminando medio dormida, deberías fijarte mas por donde andas, tienes suerte de que MI NOVIO te vio justo antes de que cayeras

-Nicole, basta, te dije que me esperaras en….

Sabes que no sigo ordenes amor (sujetándose del cuello de ryoma y callándolo con un beso muy…húmedo XD) l

La escena que ambos daban atrajo muchos curioso, algunas chicas gritaban cosas como: "que envidia", los niños a los que no les taparon los ojos dijeron "guacatelas" o preguntaron "mami, ¿por que se están chupando esas personas? y las personas mayores decían : "que espectáculo es ese," o "busque un trabajo" incluso se escucho "esto no es un motel" y cosas por el estilo..

Ryoma separo secamente a su novia si voltear a ver a sakuno que solo podía observar la escena que acababan de dar frente a ella, El miro por el rabillo del ojo a la joven que estaba siendo ignorada, no se atrevía a voltear, pero eso si, se encargo de poner a su acompañante (u.ux, a la cual estoy odiando) en su lugar con una de sus 105'08582347.609 miradas

- Bye pronuncio el joven antes de irse con la rubia que le acompañaba

-hai, (suspiro) bye…..Ryoma-kun…………., que estés bien

El joven estaba lejos como para escuchar lo que la joven pronuncio, y ni aunque estuviese cerca, si antes se veía débil y medio muerta, ahora si la dejo pareciendo un cadáver….

**:CONTINURA:.**

**N/ahodoll:** Hola, que tal les pareció este fic, bueno, me dejan un comentario diciéndome si!  
Aprovecho el espacio que me sobra para decirles que tal vez no pueda actualizar todos los fics como habia dicho, pero si hay alguno que de verdad quieran con urgencia deben decirme, por ahora me dedicare a continuar los fics olvidados ("Solo tú"," malas compañías" y "Lo que ignoramos") u.u a pedido de mi aquí presente acosadora (Sango), me dan escalofríos que este cerca, pero bueno…., ni modo u.uU _(sango comienza a hacer su berrinche ni medio termino de escribir lo anterior T.T),_ y! también les aviso que si de casualidad llego a hacer nuevos fics ya no los subo aquí XD, se van directo al ryoSaku fans, que esta en proceso de renovación (o intento por salir del abandono T.T)   
**Las culpables de que no actualice nada son: **Sakuno, SaPaLu7, marip, Cherry mems, Tsu Asakura, Namini, Nurarata y Ryomamio, siempre que digo, hoy actualizo algo, me quedo conversando con ellas en el msn, XD, igual, no dejen de escribirme, las quiero a todas!…..BYE!  
Este fic va dedicado a mi querida amenazadora en la (gracias por tus amenazas y espero que te guste el fic n.n) (¿Cómo se llamaba tu raqueta?) XD, Chau, las quiero muxo, besitos y (sango me quito la pc T.T) adios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** adivinen ¬¬

**N/ahodoll:** n.n tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, y si no, espérense no mas, por que hoy (el día que lo suba por que hoy es martes u.uU) tratare de subir TODOS mis fics para que d tantos desaparezca la sombra yaoi en PoT, que viva el ryoSaku, únanse fan autoras desaparezcan el MomoRyo (u.u si ya se dieron cuenta la cosa es personal solo celebren conmigo XD)

**..:AhodollCreations:..  
Se Mia**

**Cap¿:; Una noche, un comienzo y una decisión **(el titulo impacta n.n)

- Bye pronuncio el joven antes de irse con la rubia que le acompañaba

-hai, (suspiro) bye…..Ryoma-kun…………., que estés bien

El joven estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar lo que la joven pronuncio, y ni aunque estuviese cerca, si antes se veía débil y medio muerta, ahora si la dejo pareciendo un cadáver….

………………………………………………………………………………………………**Apartamento de Tezuka **

Por muy raro que parezca, El ex capitán de tenis de Seigaku estaba ahora en la cocina preparando okonomiyaki estilo moderno (toy comiendo eso ahora n.n), para un cadáver en forma de mujer…, sus intentos de imitación al afrentarse en el arte culinario fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, una visita, no, esta no era una visita cualquiera

-Pasa, deje la puerta abierta (pensando que se trataba de sakuno)  
-………………………  
- Sakuno?  
- no, no soy esa, Ryoma esta abajo pagándole al encargado del estacionamiento su auto, mi nombre es Nicole y hace rato dijiste que podía pasar, no es mi culpa que pensaras que era tu novia  
R: novia? (entrando) no creí nuca escuchar eso, por fin te has conseguido a una chica  
T: echizen, pues no me parece nada fuera de lo normal, tuve muchas sabes y no, ahora no salgo con nadie, solo esperaba a una amiga  
- y crees que creer que dejas que una "amiga" entre y salga de tu apartamento?  
- pues deberías  
Nicole: me prestas tu baño  
- claro (señalándolo)  
R: estas cocinando, (Aclaro: Ryoma y Tezuka se tiene confianza, no es raro en ellos ser directos indirectamente u.uU)  
Nicole: Amor, ven a ver esto! (para ir al baño nicole paso por la recamara de tezuka que la noche anterior ocupo Sakuno)  
R: que?  
-Mira, esta es la cama que quiero para nuestra suite, por que prometiste que compartiríamos una cuando te graduases recuerdas?

La mirada de Ryoma se quedo gélida, esa era la cama de tezuka, entonces, por que un vestido yacía tendida sobre ella, bueno, eso no era lo que le dejo así, su reacción se produjo al comparar aquel vestido con el que sakuno uso para la graduación, coincidencia o destino, ninguna de ellas, por que ESE era el vestido de Sakuno

**---------------------------flash back mode---------------------------**

-Ryusaki?

-Ryoma-kun! o.o

- tu o vives por aquí, o si?

- u.u, no, veras, me estoy quedando en la casa de alguien, es que anoche tuve un problema con la puerta de mi casa, mejor dicho con las llaves, así que acepte la invitación de alguien y me quede a dormir con esa persona

- eso…….¿fue después de la graduación no?

-u/u, hai

- mada mada dane ¬¬

**----------------------fin del Flash Back------------------------**

T: Ryoma Echizen compartiendo departamento, créeme rubia, no durarías ni una noche  
Nicole: rubia, ¬¬, u.u pues yo creo que mas de una noche, y también varias tardes y madrugadas u/U, cierto amor (sobandose a Ryoma)  
R: (alejando bruscamente a nicole9 y dime kunimitsu, esa miga tuya, paso algo anoche  
T: kunimitsu?  
Ryoma: Solo responde! (lo dijo en un tono nada amable ¬¬)  
N: ryoma, que te pasa?  
- pues no, no paso nada. Aunque ganas no me faltaron…. Lastimosamente es una niña y ahora esta pasando por momentos difíciles, yo solo le estoy ayudando y ya te he dicho demasiado, por favor, quisiera que cuando llegue no note que han venido  
R: y eso por que? (mirándole feo)  
sabes exactamente por que Echizen..  
N: pues yo no se y ahora mismo me van a contar que pa…KYA! (Abalanzándose a Ryoma))  
-R: nicole, es solo un rayo  
N: pero fue grande, y si hubo un rayo grande es por que un turno mas fuerte incluso le seguirá..  
T: una tormenta! (Tomado su chaqueta para salir)  
R: que pasa?  
no fue bien abrigada, por favor echizen, si por lo menos le tienes lastima aléjate de ella, por lo menos hasta que vea que se ha recuperado

Tezuka salio del apartamento y Nicole se dirigió a donde se suponía que tenia que ir (baño), Ryoma quedo solo en la enorme habitación, junto a la cama, junto al vestido y frente a los recuerdos que le atormentan desde aquel funeral en el comenzó a ver un alma morir lentamente y sin poder hacer nada se limito a ver como otro se hacia cargo….

Ryusaki…., por que no dejaste que fuese yo quien me hiciera cargo de ti? (sentándose en la cama) me falta mucho cierto?

Ryoma tomo el vestido usado con anterioridad por Sakuno, se lo llevo al rostro y comenzó a inhalar su aroma, un aroma que parecía mas necesario incluso que el mismo aire, ese seria su alimento esa tarde…….., ese aroma le alejaría un poco de sus recuerdos

…………………………………………T.T………………………………………**Por un parque**……………….

Una joven yacía sentada bajo un enorme roble, estaba recogida con el rostro entre sus rodillas, a pesar de estar bajo tan frondoso protector, estaba toda empapada y su rostro también pero de lagrimas

- aquí estabas…  
- Tezuka buch…, tezuka-kun n.n  
- deja de sonreír tan falsamente Sakuno  
- sonreír falsamente?  
- no me digas que ni tu lo has notado?  
- yo…………….¿desde cuando?  
- el funeral (sentándose a su lado u poniéndole su chaqueta)  
- el funeral (dejando caer mas lagrimas)  
-El día del funeral le sonreíste a todos los que se acercaban a darte el pésame  
- ese día estuvo a mi lado cierto?  
- No soportaba ver esa sonrisa y conforme fue pasando el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a ella, incluso comencé a verla como el resto de las personas, tan normal y desinteresada, pero si comparo esa expresión con tu verdadera sonrisa me doy cuenta del dañó que te hice al no evitar que una expresión tan falsa fuese formada por el rostro de alguien tan puro y gentil como el tuyo  
- gomen (llorando mas, sin expresión en su rostro), gomen nasai……  
- aunque me cuete aceptarlo esa es la nueva sakuno, una sakuno incapaz de formar expresiones, una sakuno vacía y fría. Prefiero mil veces verte así a tener que verte fingiendo sonrisas solo para no preocupar a los que te quieren  
- ……………………………………………….  
- Alguien aparte de mi quiere protegerte  
- protegerme? (Dijo, aparte de mi?)  
- tuve miedo de que fuese a el al que aceptaras, le pedí que se alejara  
- protegerme? (suspiro)  
- si yo no logro hacerlo, prometo dejarle el camino libré entendido?  
- si n.n  
- Y ya deja de sonreír, no lo hagas hasta que este lista  
- n.n pero esta sonrisa no es falsa, o.o creo  
- ¬¬  
- o.o  
- u.u ya regresemos  
- n.n hai!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………..

.  
Un atractivo sujeto miraba a la "pareja" junto a su auto, sus hermosos ojos ambarinos miraban con odio a su ex capitán pero interrumpir la felicidad momentánea que le causo a la joven era estupido

-Mantenerme alejado no funcionara, tezuka-buchou….

………………………………………………………….**.pasaron tres días **……………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Konichiwa!  
- buenos días Linda Sakuno, que vas a llevar hoy?  
- haber (sacando una lista) quisiera esto, n.n  
- hoy te ves muy animada, ocurrió algo importante  
- no, hoy daré mi agradecimiento a alguien, solo eso  
- entonces que te salga bien  
- gracias, anótelo a mi cuenta  
- descuida, es gratis, hace tiempo que no te veía tan feliz, llegue incluso a pensar que tu sonrisa se debía a extraños efectos de anestesia  
- o.oU en serio?  
- n.n ve tranquila, y vuelve pronto  
- hai!

----------------------**en el camino recordé **-----------------------

Esa noche………….. fue mi primera vez, solo basto un poco de vino y extrañas esencias para quedar en ese estado, tezuka demostró amarme en todos los sentidos, no se si haya dado cuenta pero no reaccione hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté entre sus brazos, ver su rostro entre mi cuello, sentir sus brazos sobre la sabana que me cubría, me sentí tan protegida y sucia a la vez, llore tanto esa mañana y por muy trágico que parezca también reí un poco, pero solo me quedo olvidar, olvidar mi pecado….. Un pecado que me marco de por vida….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ryusaki!  
- ryoma –kun! ah!  
- baka (agarrándola antes de que cayera por la ladera)  
- n.nU gomen, me volví a perder en mis pensamientos  
- ¬¬ pues no pienses mucho, o.oU (viendo caer lo que sakuno compro)  
- T.T la funda se ha roto (recogiendo)  
- u.u déjalo, ya no sirven de igual formas  
- no que piense usarlos, pero serán un estorbo para los que pasen por aquí  
- ryusaki, eres feliz?  
-que si soy feliz? (aquella noche….)  
- y…., eres feliz o no?

Los ojos de Sakuno se humedecieron de la nada, ryoma que evitaba aquella mirada se volteo unos momentos y vio como sakuno dejaba todo tirado y se iba corriendo del lugar, si no era feliz por que sonreía,

La respuesta, su sonrisa falsa fue mejorada, esta vez era la versión 2.0 de la falsedad, mejorada y contra metidos, pero Ryoma no era cualquier metido cierto….

**:CONTINUARA**

Por fin, otro fic que actualizo, este es el segundo, el primero fue daddy, n.n descuiden, el siguiente capitulo viene cargado de Ryosaku, RyoSaku y mas Ryosaku., o.o ocuparé este espacio en el que suelo escribir mis tonterías para aclararle algo a alguien:  
No tengo nada en contra ni a favor del RyomaXsakunoXtezuka, lo de "melodía erótica y dedos obscenos" fue mera casualidad y eso fue por que no veía a nadie haciendo ese papel, u.u y aquí pues veras, lo hice antes que la adaptación ya mencionada, n.n igual creo que esta bien, y si a alguna le desagrada me avisan… (ya van dos, si suman 5 lo saco de la red okis) n.n es increíble, ¬¬ que autora aparte de mi promueve la eliminación de uno de sus fics u.uU, n.n igual, también espero comentarios favorables okis, n.n y como dije antes, creo que tiene mucho que leer no? (lo dije en otro fic)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **(leanse el de las demas autoras T.T es siempre lo mismo)

**Dolly:** Les voy a ser sincera, u.u, tengo mucho tiempo libre, es más , tengo demasiado tiempo libre, pero igual, no quiero escribir XD, T.T pero prometo mañana terminar las contis de todos (ya lo estuve intentando) n.n no se que tan largo quede el cap, solo espero que les guste, n.n perdón por la demora y sin mas ni mas las dejo para que lean el cap

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Se mia **

**Cap:** intentar…

Ya estaba atardeciendo pero eso no importaba, caminar sin rumbo fijo era algo ya normal para la joven ryusaki, hoy era un día triste, no solo por que se había desmentido a si misma, sino también por que el causante era Ryoma Echizen, la persona que por más que intento jamás pudo olvidar…..

- corres rápido –pronuncio con dificultad el chico de mirada ambarina-  
- Ryoma-kun! –se exalto la joven al notar la presencia de su príncipe-  
- no me sorprende que tu estado físico fuese el mejor  
- pero aun así…….  
- eras un fiasco en el tennis –dijo pensando haber tenido un poco mas de confianza-  
- debo regresar, se esta haciendo un poco tarde  
- no te gustaría caminar un poco  
- pero si ya camine mucho  
-no, estuviste co-rri-en-do –intentando hacerse el gracioso- eso es distinto a caminar, además yo estaba muy atrás de ti, esta vez andaremos juntos

Internamente sakuno sintió como una pequeña sonrisa iba creciendo, pero era tan pequeña que ni a mueca le llegaba, quien sabe, tal vez la única cura para sakuno era tener a ryoma cerca suyo, aunque eso fuese imposible….

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, ryoma había dejado atrás su lujoso auto (que ya fue robado por partes XD) y sakuno dejo a un lado su importante cena con su…….8XD9 con lo que fuese que fuese tezuka

Pero algo estaba mal, ryoma seguía siendo la persona mas importante, pero ahora el estaba comprometido, esa noticia no era nada de nueva, amucho antes de graduarse su compromiso ya era oficial por la prensa, además el nunca mostró interés hacia ella y ella era muy tonta como para arriesgarse a confesarse, además ese "plan" fue quedando al olvido después de la muerte de su querida abuela  
El destino da tantas vueltas, mírenla ahora, ambos caminaban juntos como si nada fuese más importante, en ese momento solo existía el otro…..

-supe….supe que te comprometiste ryoma-kun ( baka sakuno, u.u por que lo arruinas todo, tan bien que íbamos)  
- si, será dentro de cuatro mese ( baka ryoma, no tenias que darle tantos detalles, a ella ni siquiera le interesas)  
- ya veo ( por gusto he preguntado T.T)  
- mn…. ( genial, ahora se volvió a quedar callada)

Sus pies comenzaban a doler, además esa caminata no tenia sentido, ¿Qué rayos hacia caminando sin rumbo alguno, cualquier cosas era mejor que estar con su futura esposa eligiendo los benditos vestidos blancos que costarían millones solo para ser usados una sola ves, mientras que con ella, si fuese posible, le compraría todos los que existiesen y haría que los usase todos los dias…

-ryusaki, no has contestado mi pregunta  
- …… -se detuvo-  
- eres feliz?  
- que si soy feliz –tembló mientras agachaba su rostro- no….no creo que sea feliz

La sonrisa que estuvo así de poco de aparecer ahora se opacaba con las lagrimas que se apoderaban de sus mejillas, su cura también era su mal, Ryoma podía ponerla muy feliz, pero también podía deprimirla

- lo siento –ofreciéndole su pecho- no sabia…..

- Tezuka….. el es muy bueno ryoma –sujetando con fuerza la prenda de su acompañante (esta llorando en el T.T que envidia)

-Conozco a alguien que puede hacerte completamente feliz sakuno

Sakuno… que bonito sonaba de su boca, alguien, que existía alguien capaz de hacerla feliz,  
Y completamente………

- a…alguien….  
- me ofrezco..  
- que! –aun llorando-  
- déjame probar, quiero intentar ….

Pero no pudo continuar su frase, sakuno esta vez fue quien tomo la iniciativa, ahora era ella la dueña de esos labios que tantas desearon mientras estuvieron en seigaku, si supiera que también era la dueña de su corazón, si supiera que pronto seria su dueña……..completamente…..

**:CONTINUARA:**

u.u fic corto o nada, XD,

**AVISO:** se acerca un leemon, u.uU bueno, conociéndome de seguro y sale un leme, XD o mejor dicho, conociéndome de seguro y pongo (((omitido)))), haber, que dicen, ustedes mandan, hago leemon, leme o ((((omitido))))), n.n vamos, elijan, acuérdense que asi actualizad mas pronto

Las quelo muxo, **saludos a: **Tsu Asakura, cerecita, y a mi querida amiga Dolly (yo XD) ella es la única que me quele T.T, me quele muxo (**aclaración:** me toco hacerle de ryoma en un cosplay, y cuándo ya me vestí , XD me quise mucho, mucho, mucho, me adore a mi misma y me abrace y no deje que nadie se me acercase)

o.o Ok, si no se han pasado, pásense por el RyosakuFans, ya hay fics,


End file.
